Louigan! Grounded for life!
by Lumimon47
Summary: logan and lousie arch enemies and until now so were their parents... then bob made the huge mistake of taking their invitation for dinner. lousie and logan try every thing to stay away from each other and ruin the dinner but out of no where a new love-hate relation ship blooms.
1. Chapter 1

Louise eats breakfast in her pajamas and of course bunny ears. she takes another bite of her cereal thinking uselessly. She looks to the door to hear a knock she walks to the door to open it. She sees his blonde hair and blue eyes "logan" she says and shuts the door in his face. "LOUSIE!" she hears him yell she smirks "go away you little weirdo!"

"you're a stupid little 10 year old now open the damn door!" he yells lousie sighs and opens the door "im 9 you idiot" he sighs "yeah and im 17" he smirks towering over her "you're 16 liar" she says he sighs "yeah my birthday is two days from now close enough" he says "well my birthday is in 4 days!" logan sighs and gives her a card "my mom wants your family to go" lousie takes the card and looks at it "is it a bomb" she asks he sighs very annoyed obviously not wanting to do this "ugh just go alright for some reason your mom and mine have been talking. they bonded over us or something" he says disgusted "Ew" lousie says "yeah i know... any ways see ya 4 ears you look cute nice pajamas!" he yells lousie blushes and yells at him for insulting her... yes he knew cute was an insult. she looks down at her pajamas green with a kuchi kopi on the shirt. lousie hated to admit it but her chest felt warm when he called her cute...

~time skip~

lousie tried to hide the letter but of course her parents found it now she is knocking on the door waiting to go in. Logan answers the door he wore a blue crisp suit. gene wore a blue suit that matches his dads linda wore a long pink dress Tina wore a short pink dress. lousie wore a cute short black dress and of course her pink bunny ears and all the girls wore black flats

logan let them in greeting their parents like a mature adult and it scared Louise she knew something was up... he wanted something "my mother is waiting in the dinning room make your self at home" he says every one walks in lousie stops at the door step "whats your game" she asks "this is my birthday decided to have some fun four ears" he says smirking she knew he was lying "whats your plan?" she asks "im going to have to tell you arent i?" he asks lousie smirks and nods "i plan to get your parents and mine to hate each other again" he says lousie looks at him she liked that idea but why did he "why" she asks bored walking in "i have a whole nother year in this house im not wasting it going to your party's and holidays" he says lousie groans she didnt think of that she has at least 8-9 years left in that little apartment maybe more if she has to spend it with this crappy family she might run away.

"im so helping" she says logan nods "you ruined that cute dress with the ears" he says yawning and going to the dinning room. was he messing with her? why was he calling her cute and her dress cute... 'WHY IS HE SO WEIRD!' lousie yells in her mind

she walk in following logan but trips and falls logan catches her "ugh your so annoying" he says lousie sticks her tongue out "stupid kid" he mumbles "you're stupid" she mumbles he sticks his tongue out and makes a sound and lousie copies they keep going on like this until bob coughs making their attention go to him "uh dinner is ready" he says logan nods and realizes lousie is still in his arms from when he caught her so he makes her stand up straight and walk to the table "we all have seating arrangements"

lousie of course sat right next to logan no matter what their protests were

scotty was on logans right and at logans left was lousie Louise left was scotty and her family was on the other side of table in age order and his parents sat at the ends of the table.

"tell me again why their re seating arrangements" lousie asks "every thing needs to be organized" Cynthia says.

~time skip~

they all ate and talked and some how the conversation shifted to tom and his relation ship with Cynthia "well we bushes always need a girl who can control us its kind of weird my mother was the same and my father loved her like i love my wife" tom explained every one looks at logan "so any love interests?" linda asks him he and lousie fake gag "please this kid cant get a girl too look at him" Louise says "hey! i actually do like some one and she pays attention to me all the time!" he tells her proud but he blushes a bright red at what he just yelled... he didnt mind every one knowing he had a crush but when he said this he was talking about lousie "what ever" she says and looks away he saw something in her eyes... anger sadness heart break,,, he didnt know but what he said affected her some how

"so who do you like?" bob asks taking a bite of his steak "uh-" logan trys to tell him something but tina butts in "dad you cant just ask him that instead ask things about her maybe you can guess" she says "some one from school?" linda asks joining the game "well she is in school" logan says a bit embarrassed "uh hair color?" tina asks "red? brown?" linda asks then she says "black?" she asks logans mouth moves and it tells her and every one that the girl he likes has black hair. "is she nice?" logans mother asks logan shakes his head "she is nice in her own way" he says and he is sure this fact immediately put lousie out of their minds that he would like her.

"smart?" tom his dad asks "very" logan answers "what about her body is she hot and developed?" scotty asks every one glares at him telling him to shut up but still wanting to know "y-yeah super hot and developed" logan says thinking about lousie she is only 9 and already very developed it hit a couple months ago and she is already wearing real bras and things you wouldnt see on a 9 year old basically she was developed well.

"oh wow thats nice... is she pretty?" linda asks "yeah... she is very beautif-" logan says but he stops when lousie jumps from her seat and walks away mad "whats wrong with her?" jacob asks "oooh some ones jealous" tina says under her breath but logan hears and stands up and runs to her were she ran to a far away bathroom

"uh did you guys not know?" gene asks looking around the table he was silent the whole time and glaring at logan as he answered questions "know what?" Cynthia asks "they like each other? its obvious isnt it?" he asks every one thinks about how he answered his questions and bob gets mad when he was talking about her body "bobby calm down" linda says she and Cynthia laugh "its just a tiny crush plus he is 17 he isnt going to date or do anything to her" tom says

~logan and lousie~

logan sat out side the bath room door where lousie is "go away" lousie says mad she didnt know why she was so mad but when he talked about the girl he obviously loved it hurt and her stomach felt funny and she just wanted to punch him."why did you run off?" he asks

"the food sucked i needed to throw it up" she insulted "what the real reason" he asked he heard her sniff he now knows she is crying and lousie didnt know why she was she never cries "are you crying four ears?" he asks she scoffs they sat on the floors leaning against either side of the door.

"no i never cry" she says wiping her tears "why did you run away?" he asks "when you talked about her my stomach hurt" she admits "oh... that means you like me" he says and laughs

"no way" lousie says mad he would even think that "if you dont like me who do you like" he joked she didnt even have to say any one but she immediately answered "zeke" when she said his name logans heart dropped that jerk he wasnt good looking at all he is an idiot she cant like him "liar" he says hopefully lousie sighs "yeah i dont like him i dont like any one" she says "good enough now come outside...you're ruining my birthday" he adds the end so he wont look like he cares for her.

"ugh fine" she says

~time skip~

all their plans failed to get their parents to hate each other all they got was grounded and it was fine until they found out they are grounded together they arent allowed to go anywhere and they have to spend a whole week together for breaking a thousand dollar vase.

lousie excepted the punishment not wanting her family to be in more debt to any one and her giving in made logan.

"this is going to be a long week four ears" logan says lousie looks at him and sees he is smiling could he be happy about this?


	2. SLUMBER PARTIES!

Louise wakes up screaming "lousie?!" bob linda tina and gene yell as they run into her room lousie curls up into a ball and rocks slightly her dad had a bat just in case some one was in their. but he drops it and runs to her hugging his baby and rocks her in his arms. "oh bobby she had a bad dream" linda whispers and sits on the bed rubbing the askew hair out of her eyes and back under her bunny hat. "its ok lousie it was just a bad dream" tina says and sits on the bed rubbing her sisters back gene smiles and pats her head "dont worry were all here to protect you" he says

of course this was a heart felt moment but every one thought she had a night mare with like a monster or something. but the real reason she scream was because of logan

~louises dream~

She wore a long white dress she was in some room she looked in the mirror to see she was beautiful her bunny ears weren't on she searched frantically for them until tina walks in the room wearing a purple dress. "tina?" she asks "you ready?" she asks and her dad walks in taking her arm and walks her out tina was already at the front of the... alter?

Her dad walked her down the aisle she sees logan in a black suit at the end no matter what she tried she couldn't wipe the smile off her face and keep walking. she reaches logan and she says "i do" he smiles "i do four ears" he says and kisses her and thats when she woke up

~end of dream~

~time skip~

today was the first day of her punishment logan was working in the restaurant and they had to spend all day together it was two week vacation from school so yeah.

all day at the restaurant they fought and as soon as their day ended they smiled but their smiles were erased off their faces when bob says these words "logan you will sleep in lousies room im getting the air mattress for you." he leaves to get the mattress.

"NO!" they both yell lousie falls asleep standing their being tired from last night and working as hard as she can today and top of that annoying logan.

~its going to be a loooooooooong night~


	3. Chapter 3

Louise and logan lay in her bed room lousie on her bed logan on the air mattress next to her bed. "you asleep?" logan asks "yes" lousie says logan sits up "im hungry" he says lousie sighs too tired to fight "fine come on" she drags him out of the room and shoves him in the kitchen she fixes her bunny ears and gets some cereal and milk out she goes to stand on the counter to get the bowls but logan grabs them. "huh maybe you are useful for something tallness" she jokes and sits at the table making the bowls "im 17 im gonna be tall..." logan says tiredly and sits don taking the bowl from her. "yeah... 17" lousie repeats tired... she kind of hates the age gap between them maybe he wouldn't be so annoying if he was younger or she was older.

after logan ate lousie was asleep on the table so logan washed his dish and grabbed her to go put her to bed. lousie instantly clunged to logan her chest pressing against him logan blushes but ignores it as she mumbles nonsense. he set her in her bed "4 ears you are so annoying" logan says smiling as he lays down about to sleep until a something big fell on him and he recognized it as lousie who fell off the bed.

again she hugged him in her sleep not letting go she whimpers in her sleep and logan knew she was having a nightmare. "Lousie wake up its just a dream" he tells her but she doesnt wake up a few tears fall from her eyes and he starts to shake her a bit. She gasps and wakes up she sees logan but doesnt really care and starts softly crying from her nightmare. logan hugs her as she crys into his shirt him not wanting her to be more scared he set aside the fact that they were enemies and let her cry.

in the morning he woke up next to her on the mattress. he sighs and wipes the stray hairs out of her face. He notices that when she isnt yelling or crying she is actually very cute.

she wakes up slowly and not fully and whispers "thank you" kisses his lips softly slowly and for at least a minute. logan kisses back very surprised until she stops and goes back to bed.


	4. chapter 4

bobs pov

I wake up i walk to tinas room and then genes checking up on all of them i walk to lousies and see her sleeping on logan. logans face was red but also asleep. I got mad for a second but I realizes she must have fell on him... plus they hate each other they wouldn't do anything

~time skip louise pov~

when i woke up i instantly remember everything i cant believe i kissed him... why did i do that im such an idiot- am i still on him?

~3rd person pov~

logan wakes up and she gets off of him she blushes and says "Thanks" "for what?" logan asks "waking me up When I had a nightmare"

Logan is shocked that she isn't saying anything about the kiss. "You don't remember what ypu did do you?" He asks lousie looks at him angry.

"What do you think I'm an idiot?" She obviously does remember "it meant nothing just a simple stupid thank you on your stupid face" she was flustered logan could tell. She stood up going to walk to the kitchen.

Logan grabbed her bunny ears he sat up crisscrossed he held the bunny ears away from her.

"Your not acting like my lousie so who are you?" He says lousie blushes and trys to grab it "only the 4 ears I know can wear these well of course besides me" he says putting them on.

"Logan berry bush give my my f-ing ears back!!!!"

Louise yells jumping on him.

(A/N:just imagine lousie is cussing I don't like writing cuss words sorry)

"Haha there she is:" logan says letting lousie have the bunny ears back lousie was confused at why he was acting all ew. But she had her ears back so she walked back into the living room.

Logan got up and followed her s slight smirk on his face.

"Bastard" lousie whispers seeing the stupid smirk.

She sat down at the table and started eating it was logans turn to be confused now. Why were they all eating together? Hid family barely did that and when they did for dinner they felt forced...maybe it was normal?

"Logan it down I'm making you a plate" linda says logan nods and sits next to lousie and gene in the middle of them. Lousie turns to her dad who was on her right "can I man the grill today?" She asks the same question she does every day he shakes his head.

Lousie sighs knowing the answer already.

Logans plate was sat in front of him eggs hash browns and bacon.

After talking they all got dressed and went down to the resturant. Logan had to work as well part of his punishment.

Lousie and logan contact ly fought and lost three customers in the span of the day. But logan was watching lousie he had only saw her bein5g a hot headed brat that fought him but watching her work was weird she was smart about things though her evil side reared it's head at times she was still amazing.

She thrived to prove to her dad that she was responsible... after all if she didn't she would never get to go.


End file.
